


Archer's Ink

by FlashyArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Roy is Felicity's cousin and he also works in a Tattoo parlor, Archer's Ink, that is owned by the one and only Oliver Queen. When Felicity decides to get a Tattoo, she books one in with Roy but he get's pulled away and the only other artist available is Oliver. They connect immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigigirl31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigigirl31/gifts).



> From gigigirl31! ~ Could you PLEASE write an au where Felicity goes for a tattoo of an arrow or some binary code but when Oliver sees her he wants to do it instead of the original artist she had an appointment with because it's love at first sight of course and he wants to ask her out. Thank you so much for your prompt! I'm sorry that it's short, it was hard to write. If anyone else has one, leave it in the comments :) Please enjoy.

_**~Archer's Ink~** _

 

_ Felicity's POV _

 

I was really doing this. I was finally getting my first tattoo. My cousin, Roy Harper, worked in the best Tattoo parlor in Starling City. Archer's Ink. Archer's Ink was owned and run by the one and only, Oliver Queen. Him and Roy were pretty good friends and still I had never met him. I was probably going to meet him today though.

I made my way downtown to the Archer's Ink. I was quite excited to be getting a Tattoo. I was planning on getting a little Arrow to represent my love for Robin Hood. Robin Hood was my childhood, my dad had shown me it one day when I was eight. We would watch it together, well we did before he was murdered.

When I had found the shop, I pushed the door open and walked in. At the reception there was a petite blonde girl sitting at a desk, typing on a computer.

"Hi." I greeted. She looked up.

"Hello." She smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Felicity." I replied. "I have an appoitment with Roy."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're Roy's Felicity!"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I'm his cousin."

"I'm Sara." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sara."

"Lissy!" I heard a recognizable voice said. It was Roy. When I heard the voice, I spun my body around and wrapped my arms around Roy's neck.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shoulder. Both of us had been very busy lately so we hadn't had anytime to see eachother.

"I missed you too."

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and he lead me into a room. It was the waiting room. Sara followed us as we made our way past the door and into the huge room. It was empty so I was guessing that I was their last customer of the day. Roy pointed towards a couch for me to sit down on so we could start planning my tattoo.

I told Roy every little detail on the tattoo that I wanted. We were just finishing up when a tall, very tall, and broad man walked in from a door across the room. He looked over to me and smirked.

"Hey, Harper." The man said. "This you're girl?"

"God no!" Roy shouted. "Dig, this is my cousin!"

"Sorry, man." 'Dig' replied. "Hi, I'm John Diggle or Dig."

"Hey, I'm Felicity." I smiled back.

"It's good to meet you Felicity." He said. John was wearing a black shortsleaved and dark jeans. He had tattoo's all over his arms. They were darkly coloured with bright parts. It suited him well. "Anyway, I need you Harper. This patient is being difficult, I need someone to hold him down."

"Yeah okay. Felicity, I wont be too long. Just wait here." Roy said to me.

I agreed to it and sat myself back down. Sara was still in the room with me. We started a nice conversation about what Roy was like when he was little, before he became a tough tattoo artist. We were deep in conversation when the door to the bathroom opened up. Somebody walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Why was he showering here?

"Hey, Sara. Can you grab me a clean shirt please." He hadn't seen me yet. When nobody answered him, he finally looked up. "Um... hey."

"Hi." Who was this guy?

"Sara, I thought we had finished for today. Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Felicity." I had said for the one-hundredth time that day.

"Roy's Felicity?"

"Yup."

"It's nice to meet you." He replied, reaching out to shake my hand. "I'm just gonna go get changed."

I still didn't know his name. Well that was until it all clicked in my head. That was Oliver Queen. Roy had told me that Oliver was attractive but he had failed to mention that he was hot. Really hot. He didn't have any tattoo's that I could see which really surprised me. Me and Sara carried on talking before Oliver walked back into the room. Dressed this time.

"So, Felicity, what brings you to my tattoo parlor today?" Oliver asked. "Oh and by the way, I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen.

"I know, and I wanted a tattoo. Roy was going to give me one but John needed help." I explained.

"Ah, so you've met Dig." Oliver acknowledged. "I could give you your tatt, if you wanted."

"Um... Sure." I did have to get out of this place sometime today.

"Follow me."

And I did.

We walked into his room and I saw an inkbed, a nice looking chair and a lot of cabinets. His room was also covered in posters of different tattoos. I made my way over to the bed a sat myself down. He sat in the chair opposite. After I had told him my idea's he had quickly gotten to work. The tattoo was only on my wrist so it wasn't too painful.

When he had finished, I looked down at my wrist, the arrow on my wrist was beautiful. It was a dark green with little shades of a lighter green. I really loved it, he had done a great job.

"Thank you so much, Oliver." I said in awe.

"You're welcome."

We were just looking into each other's eyes. I felt a real connection with this man. Was love at first sight even real?

"Hey, Felicity?"

"Yeah."

"Go to dinner with me, tonight."

"Okay."

  
_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking in promps if anyone wants to give me something to write about. I like writing short stories so if anyone does want to then please either comment down below or you can message me on my twitter @Olicity_Mad_Luv. I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
